


Full Circle

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, College Graduate Rey, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Fusion of AU and Canon, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Rose Tico/Jannah, Nice Armitage Hux, Past Character Death, Preemptive Fix-It, Redemption, Reincarnation, Rey Solo, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben Solo’s looking for someone — though he doesn’t know his soulmate’s name.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Darkpilot Fix-Its, Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs, Trope Bingo: Round Thirteen





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781752) by [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae). 



> Prompt: Immortality/Reincarnation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this something I’m getting out before TROS inevitably sinks my ship.

It was in the early morning, in his apartment, that Ben Solo woke, snapping awake not unlike how one would wake in the movies, gasping for breath as he recalled his nightmares, including a man with curly black hair closing Ben’s eyes.   
  
As far as Ben knew, he’d been having these dreams for weeks. Nightmares, to be more precise. He’d always had some degree of weird dreams, of course, dreams of stuff like showing up to one of his college courses in his underwear. But this...when dreams like this happened, it was different. Different and strange. It wasn’t just the fact that these nightmares had a weirdly sort of sci-fi bent, but also the fact that somehow, they felt familiar. Overwhelmingly familiar, actually. How could something feel so familiar and unfamiliar all at the same time?   
  
Ben rubbed his temples. It was times like these that he wished that he could actually sleep. He could only assume that people who could actually get to sleep were somehow incredibly lucky bastards. Of all the people in the US who could actually sleep well, Ben certainly wasn’t one of them.   
  
***  
  
It was Rey who actually invited him out to have drinks with her later that night as a celebration for her, finally, graduating college. “You sure you don’t want to come?” she said. “I mean, you can’t really hole yourself up in an apartment forever. Just saying.”  
  
“Point taken.” His apartment. The apartment that he’d moved into after he’d graduated college proper himself. Ben Solo, twenty-four years old and meanwhile, Rey, his little sister, had a boyfriend of her own (Finn), Rose Tico and Jannah were engaged, and Hux was still working up the courage to ask Phasma to dinner. Everyone was on their way, including Ben.   
  
And meanwhile, Ben was probably not quite right considering that he was dreaming about a soulmate that may not even exist. That he probably just made up inside his head. He didn’t want it to be the case, but God, what if it was? What if he was having such a quarterlife crisis that _this_ was happening? Then again, most instances of quarterlife crises didn’t involve this.   
  
“It’ll be fun, Ben!” Rey said.   
  
“Yeah,” Ben said, smiling wryly. “Fun. Just don’t blame me, little sister, when you get a hangover.”  
  
Rey laughed. “See you at Maz’s bar. Don’t be late.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Even getting dressed proper (nothing too formal. It was just a series of drinks with friends, really), Ben couldn’t help but feel a sort of trepidation. He couldn’t put his finger on it, of course, but he thought — then again, it was probably just normal jitters. Right?   
  
***  
  
Driving to Maz’s bar was something that Ben was used to by now. When he’d had to listen to Phasma vent after being dumped, they’d gone to Maz’s bar. And when they celebrated Ben graduating college, they’d gone there too. Now, even parking and stepping out of the car — his Silencer, as Ben had affectionately named it — Ben headed into Maz’s bar, where some of Maz’s favorite cheesy-as-fuck hair metal hits seemed determined to blow out Ben’s ear drums. Tonight on the playlist? Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” (which Rose insisted was a whole accidental reference to a woman’s period. Needless to say, Ben had never been able to hear that song the same way again).  
  
Maz probably had a weird sense of humor tonight.   
  
It was walking into Maz’s bar proper that he saw the others. There was Rey, of course, arm around her boyfriend Finn. And then there was Phasma, Hux, Rose, Jannah...and someone who made Ben freeze abruptly in his tracks.   
  
Curly black hair. Dark brown eyes. Olive, smooth skin.   
  
It couldn’t be. And yet he wasn’t just familiar. He was an exact replica of the man that Ben had seen in his dreams night after night. How was that possible? It couldn’t be.   
  
And yet, even as Ben sat down at the table with the others, Warrant practically shrieking about “swinging”, Ben knew that he knew this man. All too well. Far too well.   
  
“Could you...excuse us for a moment?” the man said. Even his voice, his soft, pretty voice, was the same. “Me and...your friend?”  
  
Rey didn’t say anything. Just a nod. Did she know what was going on?  
  
They headed towards a distant table. Not too far from the others, who were talking about their work, their lives, things of that nature. The man sat opposite Ben. His eyes — Ben could have sworn that he could drown in them.   
  
“I know you,” the man said. “It’s...weird but I swear I’ve seen you from somewhere. We were in the ruins of a village on this planet...”  
  
“Jakku,” Ben said. “You were forced to kneel. I...squatted down beside you, and you asked me...” He swallowed. “ ‘So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”  
  
How was he even remembering this? And yet it was coming back to him, with startling clarity. The man’s name was Poe. Poe Kes Dameron. And he had been the last face that Ben had seen. Before Poe had closed his eyes.   
  
_“Poe, my angel...can you ever forgive me for what I’ve done? For the galaxy I’ve given you?”_  
  
Poe’s eyes widened in astonishment. “Ben?”  
  
“I know I’m the last person you want to see...”  
  
“No. I was looking for someone. I just didn’t think I’d find them.” Poe swallowed as he spoke. “I kept seeing memories everywhere. I thought I was crazy at first. And then...”  
  
“Shhhh,” Ben said, softly. “I don’t know what kind of life you’ve had since we were separated. But we can catch up. I can make up for everything I did to you...if you’ll have me.” _Please, say you’ll have me._  
  
“You’ve always had me,” Poe said. “Always.” A beat. “We’ll definitely have quite a story to tell when we get back, won’t we?”  
  
“Yeah.” Ben smiled, faintly. “We will.”


End file.
